Whatever It Takes
by Toxic Shade
Summary: Hades, furious from losing to Sora, kidnaps Kairi and throws her and Riku into a new world. Seperated from each other, they both try and find a way to kill Hades while trying to find Sora. (followed by sequel) 3rd chap up!
1. Braver

Pyle: (waves a small flag with stars and stripes on it) America...

Me & Tiumi: (stare for a minute)

Pyle: (waves flag again) America.

Me: What the heck are you doing?

Pyle: Rooting for my side.

Tiumi: Watcha talking about?

Pyle: The war that is commencing between America and Iraq. I know that people in the far future will read this and say 'What the hell is he talking about?'. But for the people who are having to experience this war now, I hope you support the United States of America to its fullest.

Me: Everyone! (Waves arms around) Love and peace!

Tiumi: (flag appears in hand, and she begins waving it) America.

Me: Same room, no delivery. Must be magic! (Flag appears in hand, and he to begins waving it)

All 3: America.

Pyle: Better start the fic. I tried to make Hades as close to his personality as possible. This is almost exactly like the movie by the way.

________

"NNNOOO!!!" Hades screamed, slamming his fist onto the roundtable in front of him. His entire body snapped alight in a pillar of flames that lit up the dark hallway like the first candle in black room. "We were so close!!! We tripped at the finish line!!! WHAT WENT WRONG?!"

The flames on him began to cool down a bit, and he tried to gain control of his anger. "If only that stupid Riku punk hadn't shown up to close the door..." suddenly, he realized what he'd said. That stupid Riku punk. If he was the one who made him lose, then getting rid of him would make Hades the winner. "What was it that kid wanted so badly? I recall there seemed to be some sort of weakness in him..." Hades paced around the room, his flame returning to normal color.

"Now that I think of it, the one thing the little twerp was constantly asking for was that girl Kairi" he held up a finger, which ignited with a small red fire. Drawing a picture of flame in the air, an image of Kairi appeared. "Pain! Panic!" shouted Hades, waiting for his two idiotic cronies to show themselves.

Pain jumped down the stairs, but tripped halfway down and began rolling. Panic leaped down after him, but tripped right over Pain and was caught up in the rolling ball that they were forming. Soon, they both had become a shouting, twisted mess that was flying down the stairs like a rolling snowball. They both landed on the ground with a loud 'splat' and smashed each other trying to get up.

"Pain and panic reporting for duty sir!" they both said, doing a salute. The God of the Underworld rolled his eyes.

"Someone's getting fired when I get back..." Hades muttered, walking up his stairs. "Call the fates and tell them to be here in a half hour, okay?" he asked, lurching up to his private room.

Inside the room, three ugly looking witches were inside. They all had greenish skin and large eye sockets, but just one eye to go around. "Wow, that was quick. Did panic and pain already...?" he was interrupted by the three fates. "Call us to meet you? We know everything"

"Past" the tall one said. "Present" the middle sized one said. "And future" finished the small one.

"I know, you know, okay?" he said with an agitated expression.

"Anyways, I got a question for you..." he was interrupted again.

"About your future? We know"

Hades turned towards them with an irritated look. " I'm trying to get this done fast and I can't do it if you keep interrupting me! I KNOW, you know!" his flames were beginning to turn red again.

"A couple a days ago, this kid named Riku..." he was cut off a third time.

"Ruined your plans? We know!"

Hades turned towards them with red flames burning over him. "I KNOW, YOU KNOW!!!" he roared. "Okay? I get it. I got..." he snapped his fingers. "The concept" then began to concentrate on cooling down. "Is Riku gonna mess up my next plan, or what? I need to know whats gonna happen so I can plan accordingly. Taking over the universe has many steps and all, if you know what I mean"

"We aren't supposed to give out the future, but your special to us" the small one took the eye in it's hand and held it outwards. It began to glow an eerie gold, and floated up into the air, portraying a vision of the future. "In one week exactly, you will overthrow the worlds. Everything and everyone will be under your command, and the Heartless will obey everything you say!"

Hades raised his hands in triumph, and blue flames cascaded over him. "YEAH! That's what I'm talking about!"

"A bit of caution" murmured the tall one. "Should the Keyblade bearer fight, your plan will fail!" and with that final remark, they all spun in a hazy circle and disappeared.

Hades stared for a moment, and his blue flame was replaced by red. "WHAT?! HOW CAN I GET RID OF THAT LITTLE..." then he remembered what he had been thinking about earlier. He looked again at the image of Kairi next to him, then grinned broadly.

_________

Riku lay on the ground of the yellow bricked Coliseum. Fifty one pushups, and he hadn't even broken a sweat. Planting both feet firmly on the ground, he lunged upwards and clapped his hands together, then fell back down. He lunged up again and clapped, then fell back down.

It was very startling to see Hades's face suddenly appear in front of him upside down, grinning widely. "Wow kid, your stronger then I thought"

Riku turned away and began doing pushups, ignoring Hades. "Go away" he muttered.

Hades jumped upwards and landed in front of Riku, walking on his hands. "Don't worry little shorty, this won't take very long to say, it's pretty interesting, and I'm a fast talker alright? So whaddya say, wanna hear it?" he said in one breath. Riku repeated it to himself for a moment. True to his word, Hades was an incredibly fast talker.

"Fine"

"Great!" said Hades, landing on his feet. "See, I got this huge deal in the works. It's stretching wide, I mean world wide, all over. A real estate venture if you will. It's gonna pull everyone from all over together, but every time I'm about to finish it, you or your buddy seems to constantly step in and take over"

"Cry me a rive, build me a bridge and get over it" Riku muttered, turning away.

"HEAR ME OUT YA LITTLE..." Hades boiled, burning red. Riku stepped backwards a few steps, but calmed down when Hades returned to his normal color. "Just, listen to me, okay? See, I need to get you outta the way of this, and to do that, I want to take you to a world that nobody cares about. Before you object, let me show you something that will persuade you a little more..."

Hades held up his finger and drew a perfect square through the air. Inside the square was a picture of Kairi, stumbling through a dark blizzard. The snow flew so fast and sharp that it cut her cheek and drew blood. She was knocked over by a blast of wind that sent her rolling through the snow. "Kairi!" Riku shouted, rushing towards the picture. He reached out the grab hold of it, but Hades snapped his fingers and Riku simply dived right through it instead of going to her.

"Ah ah ah, musn't touch. At least, not till we make a deal"

"Bring her back!" shouted Riku, lunging at Hades. Instead of tackling him to the ground, Riku found himself flying right through Hades and crashing in a heap on the ground. "Now calm down little shorty, there are other ways to see her"

"Take me to her!" shouted Riku, forsaking all of his reasonable thought. Even with two of them there, they would still have no chance in a blizzard like that. 

"Let's see, my hated enemy, lost forever in a killing blizzard" Hades murmured, thinking hard.

"Going once"

"Is there a downside to this?"

"Going twice!"

"DEAL!" said Hades holding out his hand. Riku took it, and suddenly the scenery around him swirled into a white surrounding. The first thing he noticed was cold. Bone chilling frigid ice feeling cold. It felt like someone was snapping off his limbs one by one and dipping them in a pot of ice! He hugged his arms together for warmth. 

Hades appeared next to him. "I would be pretty worried if I were you. This world stretches thousands of miles, and it's likely Kairi won't be around for you to find" he chuckled, then disappeared before Riku could lunge again.

Riku turned purple with rage, and kicked furiously at the snow beside him. It flew up and scattered across the area next to him. He was in deep trouble, and it would take a miracle to get both him and Kairi out of this one.

_____

Pyle: Tell me your not BEGGING for more!

Me: With pleasure.

Pyle: (looks at me) I suppose it would be a crime to set you on fire.

Tiumi: ...this world is so corrupt...

Me: Isn't there anything I can do to at least give this fic some quality?

Pyle: Sure. Hold still. (advances towards Me with a sword in hand)


	2. Finder

Pyle: You know what? I took a break from writing and actually went outside today!

Tiumi: Prove it.

Pyle: Ask me anything.

Me: What color is the sky?

Pyle: Hmm...give me a hint.

Tiumi: If you went outside, you would know.

Me: We actually have pretty good lives. We go out on airplanes with portable DVD players, laptops, hundreds of Gamepro's, then we head to the largest gaming festival on the planet, also known as E3, then we come home to free sex!

Pyle: Your sex is free?

Me: We are like tiny gods, man.

Pyle: (nods slightly, slapping Me a high five) Sorry, um, but I have turned to PS2. Xbox sucks now.

Me: Oh my god...did I just...(looks at hands in horror) I touched him! AAAAAHHH! Get me some soap!

Tiumi: (tosses him a bottle) here.

Me: (Sprays it in his mouth and on his hands) GGAAAH! This isn't soap!!

Tiumi: Oh, your right! It seems to be Strychnine. My mistake.

Pyle: I hate this place.

______

A sharp claw smashed into her back, sending her straight into the snow. The Heartless leaped upwards to stab her again but she rolled out of the way, and it only struck snow.

It stared at her curiously, as though it was inconceivable that Kairi had dodged its attack. After another leap, it landed right in front of Kairi's face, then drew back its huge claw to strike a killing blow…

Kairi shut her eyes tight and turned away, anticipating death. The deathblow didn't seem to come. Why was it whenever you anticipated dying, you would always shut your eyes instead of watching your death?

She opened one of her eyes, and hoped the Heartless had disappeared. With dismay, she saw it was still there, but it was facing another direction, and it seemed sort of nervous. About as nervous as a Heartless could look.

Suddenly a huge gray…something smashed down on the Heartless, crushing it instantly. Kairi gaped upwards. A Heartless enemy wasn't necessarily her friend.

The gray thing lifted back upwards, and she saw what remained of the Heartless. Actually, there wasn't much to look at. Just a pile of crushed limbs and black spikes sticking upwards. It seemed like it had been snapped in half and beaten repeatedly with a hammer.

Kairi, barely able to believe this was happening, raised her head and looked up. Or, more accurately, the huge something looked down at her.

Standing in front of her was a beast of a man. Hunched over he was over seven feet tall. His gigantic head peered down at her, blinking several times. "You…do not smell like…a Heartless" he murmured.

Kairi nearly jumped out of her skin when he reached his arm for her. She tried to scramble away, but his huge hand wrapped around her stomach, lifting her up to meet him. "What…is your name?"

"K-kairi" she choked out. "Please put me down"

To go with her wishes, he set her down. Up until this point, Kairi had not noticed how cold it was. She shivered uncontrollably, despite having this huge beast-man next to her. She was surprised to have his cloak wrap around her shoulders, shielding her from the cold.

"T-thanks" she shivered. He gently picked her up and began lurching forward, walking in that slow pace of his. It was not necessarily slow for him though. Even during just one step, he went almost three feet forward.

"So, who are you?" asked Kairi, counting the steps he took.

He shifted his gaze and looked at her. "We…of the Snow Plains do not…reply on names as…your folk do. You may call me…Akoto for the moment. It seems…strange to call everything…a certain thing, but then again…you are all so different" he replied. "Why have you…come to my lands?"

"I-I didn't mean to. I was put here by Hades" she stammered quickly, not wanting to provoke him. 

He unintentionally let out a growl, nearly causing Kairi to jump off her perch. "Hades…he came through here once…and made deals with many of my…friends. They all just…disappeared…and they never came back" he growled.

"Why don't you help us get him?" Kairi asked, waiting for just a chance to suggest it.

Akoto chuckled, then continued walking forward. "You who are young and brave…do not understand…the matters of war. If…I go…who will defend my lands?"

"But Hades'll come for you!" Kairi protested. "He kills everybody and anything in sight. What makes you think he won't come here?"

"I'm sorry…Kairi…but who will come…to help us? This is the Key Bearer's job" he responded.

The Key Bearer. He must have meant Sora. "My friend is the Key Bearer. Sora will help us!" 

At this point, he paused and looked towards her. "Even so…this land cannot take any more…destruction. There is no room in my lands…for war or strife" he replied sternly.

He took another huge step, and they came at last to a great valley that stretched outward for miles and miles. Next to his foot, a broken body lay on the ground. Another like him. But it was so horribly disfigured that it was nearly unrecognizable.

A huge battlefield was in front of them. Broken, battered bodies littered the ground for miles around. He stared at in shock with his mouth open for a moment. What had become of his lands? How had such a massacre happened?

He leaned down and picked up another giant person, one like him. It nearly folded in half at his touch, falling to the ground off of his fingers.

"Many of…these ones were my friends!" he said suddenly. "I used to come down…to this clearing and…play with them"

He began to weep, a low sound that came from his huge figure. Kairi suddenly felt a surge of pity for this poor, sad man. She leaned out and gently patted him on the shoulder.

"Hades…" he growled, raising his fists. "Tonight…I shall stain the ground with Hades's blood!" 

Then he roared. A horribly loud sound that shook the very walls of the valley they were in. Then he began to march forward, taking much longer strides then before. It was obvious that revenge was on his mind.

_____

Riku stumbled through the snow, dragging his feet through the white powder. It was endless, and cold. Those were the two words that stayed in his mind. It was very, very cold.

With a slight trip, his foot got caught on a rock which sent him rolling down a hill. He flew down with his limbs flailing until he landed face first into a mound of snow. Gently, very gently, he raised his head until he could see above the snow.

Nothing. Just endless snow.

He let his head drop to the snow again, just waiting to die.

Before he got a chance to, something grabbed him and wrenched him out of the snow. "Leave me alone…" he muttered with his eyes closed. "Just let me die"

"Riku?"

His eyes snapped open. "Kairi? Kairi! Where are you! I can't see"

"I'm right here. Riku, what are you doing here?"

"Where are you, Kairi? I've got snow in my eyes or something…I can't see you" Riku groped at the air, looking for her. Why couldn't he see? Did the snow make him blind?

"Here I am" she reached at her hand and pressed it against his, then nearly drew back from the touch. It felt like a cold snowball, almost like she had put her hand in some freezing water. "It's…my god…Riku your freezing! Quick, come here" she dragged him into Akoto's cloak, shielding him from the snow.

Once he finally realized how cold he actually was, he began to shiver uncontrollably. "Kairi…I can't see anymore. Am I blind?" he opened his eyes and looked right at where he thought she would be.

Kairi saw eyes and gasped. They were glazed and unfocused, they did not look straight ahead. He could not see anymore. "Where am I?" he asked.

"This is Akoto. Akoto, this is Riku" she said, introducing them. Riku looked up, unable to see what she was talking about. "He's carrying us right now Riku"

That was what the slow marching was from. He had wondered why they were still moving even after he had stopped walking. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"Akoto is going to kill Hades" she said.

"Considering how big he is and what's happened to me now, I'm not going to object"

_______

Pyle: (munches on a candy bar) I bet you all want one of these Snickers bars!

Tiumi: * I knew this commercial thing was a bad idea. If we needed money, we could have just worked at subway*

Me: Hey? Can I have one of those? (Performs acting that the commercial script says)

Pyle: (reads script, then decides to ignore it) Well...no.

Me: Give it here! 

(They begin to fight)

Tiumi: * oh great*

Me: Give me one of those or I'll shove it through your godamned eye!

Pyle: Go ahead and try it you sonofa bitch!

Director: Next! You two flunked!

Pyle: (turns and throws the Snickers bar at the director) Blow me! I quit.

Me: We never worked for them...Did we?


	3. Blinder

Pyle: I kinda feel sorry for Riku. Even while I was writing this, I had no idea how his blindness would tie into the Special Secret movie. Now I'm congratulating myself for being so smart.

Me: There are no retarded ideas. Just retarded people.

Tiumi: This sucks.

Pyle: Anyways, this unhappy and rather surprising fic continues.

Me: Like it matters.

Pyle: I'm sorry, did you just insult me?

Tiumi: Who cares?

Me: Hey Pyle what's that shiny thing over there.

Pyle: I dunno, let's go eat it.

Tiumi: Look, just start the fic would you?

________

Akoto trampled onward, crushing the snow under his feet with soft crashes, almost like someone was stepping on a pile of cloth. Riku closed his eyes and imagined where Kairi was. "Kairi, how am I doing? Will I be able to see again?" Riku asked, trying to focus his eyes on the blur in front of him. The only thing he could see was just a blurred image. 

"I'm sorry, Riku. I'm sorry" she said quietly.

Riku nodded sadly, then reached up to his arm, tearing off a piece of cloth. He tied it around until it was big enough to be a blindfold, then put it over his eyes. "So you won't have to see it" he said, tightening it. 

"Be ready…young ones…we are almost there" Akoto murmured from above. Kairi peaked outside of his cloak and saw something strange, like some sort of portal. Akoto quite simply just walked right through it, not stopping at all.

Kairi saw, in full view, Hades's fortress. It stretched upwards into a massive skull, showering flames down onto the land around it. Non-existent ones dotted the ground all over the place. Riku, even though he knew it would do no good, armed himself with the Keyblade.

Akoto ran forward with a roar and kicked a Non-existent one away like a football. Another Non-existent one attacked him, jumping onto his arm. He raised his hand and smashed it to the ground, kicking the crushed remains away.

With his huge fists, Akoto smashed the gates inward. Non-existent ones jumped on him, but he shook them off. Riku, still not sure he would do any good, jumped out and slashed his Keyblade through the nearest one he could find. He wasn't sure if he hit Akoto or a Non-existent one, but he felt it strike something.

Another Non-existent one jumped upwards and prepared to drive a claw into Riku. Riku, hearing the sound of it flying upwards, jumped away and slammed his Keyblade into it. Maybe being blind wasn't as bad as he thought. He could still hear, even though the Heartless were a very silent foe.

Not seeming to care who he hit, Akoto smashed his way through the Heartless towards Hades's domain. All over the ground, Heartless were slaughtered, thrown about, smashed to bits. Carcasses flew overhead as Akoto charged forward, swinging his great fists and bashing them away.

Five hundred feet above, Hades looked down, a crazy smile on his face. His entire army was being defeated by a single enemy? No, there were two down there. He squinted and looked down. When he saw who was down there, red flames erupted from him, spraying all over the place.

"EEEEERRRRRRAAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!" he screamed, fire bursting all over the place. Pain and Panic hid behind a rock. "Both of you said he was dead!!" Hades shouted, grabbing them out. "Just a body in the snow? I believe those were your EXACT words!"

There was no time to mess with his flunkies. He swatted them out of the way, then went charging down the stairs with furious speed.

Akoto kicked another Heartless out of the way, then slammed his fist into the doors of the tower. They burst apart and were torn straight off the hinges. Riku sliced apart another Heartless, then went running after what he thought was Akoto.

Hades reached the bottom of the stairs. "Ouch…what a big guy you are? Your gonna be smaller then an ANT when I'm through with you!" 

In his blind rage, Akoto charged forward and slammed his fist into Hades. Hades smiled as the fist went right through him. He held up his hands until they began to glow red. Fire burst from the tips. Two glowing bright flames went flying outwards and slammed into Akoto, sending him into a wall. He shook the pain out of himself, then went charging at Hades again. Hades reared back and launched anther volley of flame at Akoto. He went flying backwards like a rock, hit the wall, then lay still.

For such a large foe, he was surprisingly easy. Were the Heartless really that weak?

He realized his mistake too late. Riku flew forward and bashed the Keyblade into Hades. Hades went spinning away, off his feet and rolling. Without giving him a chance to react, Riku rushed forward and bashed his Keyblade down onto the spot where Hades had been a moment ago.

Hades shot upwards and came down behind Riku. For a moment, he considered torching the little punk, but then decided that would be too merciful. There had to be some way to make him suffer…

Kairi crawled out of the cloak that had buried her, getting up to her knees. She shook her head to clear the stars out, then went searching for Riku. Hades held up his hands and charged up a flame, preparing to throw them at Riku. He hadn't noticed Kairi yet.

Riku, not sure what was happening, held up his Keyblade to defend. Kairi came walking over. "Riku?"

"You won't win, Hades" said Riku. "Your too weak. Your army is defeated. I can take more then one shot of a ball of flame"

Hades smirked, then held up a long, bony finger. "I guess it had better be in a spot where it will do some damage then, eh?"

Hades had been prepared to fire at the first thing that moved. He had expected it to be Riku. But it was Kairi. Kairi shouted something, just as a blazing fireball slammed into her. Kairi flew backwards into the wall, lying still against Akoto. 

Riku looked in her direction. "Kairi.…" he said in a shocked tone. "NOOO!" he charged forward and slammed his Keyblade at Hades. Hades casually stepped out of the way, but he was unprepared for the next strike.

With cries of rage, Riku pressed forward, bashing his Keyblade against Hades relentlessly. Hades quite simply blocked his attacks, but he was beginning to tire, and Riku showed no signs of slowing down. It appeared he had made the battle a bit harder for himself by killing Kairi then he expected.

Riku continued smashing it against him, just hitting with blind rage. Strike after strike, hit after hit. Hades just simply couldn't take it anymore, and let himself be pummeled. Riku jumped upwards and whirled his Keyblade around, then slammed it against Hades. 

To put it mildly, Hades flew through the air. Riku glanced over in Kairi's direction. He could hear no breath, no pulse, no life. In that instant of hearing, his heart snapped in two. He began to weep as he fought.

While Hades was still on the ground, trying to defend himself from Riku's furious barrage, he was trying to figure out a way to survive. Riku catapulted Hades upward with a double backflip, then jumped upwards and bashed him back to the ground.

Hades just looked up, waiting for the death blow to come. Instead of the strike he imagined, Riku dropped his Keyblade to the floor and began to cry. Tears streamed down his cheeks, dripping off and falling to the dusty floor.

Triumph in his eyes, Hades pushed himself off the ground and charged up a flame, determined to scorch Riku out of existence. "It's time to heat things UP!" he shouted as flame burst from his fingertips. Riku continued to weep. For some reason, he just no longer had the will to fight anymore. Flame flew from Hades's fingertips, flying toward him.

Riku just rolled out of the way, hearing the flame scorch the ground next to him. Hades was infuriated by this. He began shooting at Riku, one after another. Riku just simply dodged out of the way of them.

Jumping over the first, he backflipped off of the wall and landed just in time to jump away from another strike. Hades continued shooting, flame after flame, strike after strike. Riku easily dodged them all, then picked his Keyblade up.

He flew forward and slammed his Keyblade right into the flame, smashing it away, then ran forward and bashed it into Hades. It hit him with such force that Hades flew twenty feet away, then fell still, his flame extinguished.

Riku suddenly gave a scream and threw his Keyblade away, running towards Kairi. Riku picked her up and hugged her head to his chest. "Kairi…Kairi, I'm sorry! Please…"

She just simply lay still, staring up at him. Riku felt his heart disintegrate right there. He reached up a hand and gently brushed a bit of her red hair away. No response.

"I wanna go home…I wanna go home…" he whined, hugging Kairi tighter. "Kairi…Kairi…please wake up…I know your just asleep"

Nothing.

He closed his blue eyes. Tears fell off his cheeks and dripped onto Kairi's still body. "Kairi? Kairi...it's okay...Sora will come...he'll find us. You...you just need to wake up" 

It was too late. She was gone. 

_____

Static. Flash. "Something so simple…" he murmured, walking forward. A hood covered his eyes, blocking his vision. He hated this place. Non-existent ones dotted the area around him, waiting to strike. Sweeping back his cloak, he whirled out two sharp Keyblade, twirling them around to gather his energy, then held them in the ready position.

They did not strike yet, of course. They knew better then that. But they were hungry. Hunger overpowered their need for safety. Without a sound, a Non-existent one jumped upwards and came down upon him. 

He just backhanded it away with his Keyblade, nothing to it. Another one dove for him. He whirled around and slashed it away, causing it to burst into a torrent of black dust. All around him by now, they were. They jumped upwards and came down, or they ran circles around him and looked at him curiously. They were still being cautious, but growing bolder.

Dancing through their ranks, he swathed a path through the bodies of them, slicing them apart wherever they attacked. Another Non-existent one jumped upwards and landed in a spot he had been a moment ago. He had jumped. 

Still in the air, he slashed his Keyblade and took out another two, then hurled his Keyblade upwards. Five Heartless were incinerated by it as it flew through the air, then returned on its own to its master's hand. Silently, he landed back on the ground, then flipped straight over the crowd to land on the balcony of a building.

They all looked up at him, wondering, hungering, waiting to kill. Next to him, another Non-existent one crawled out of the building, waiting for a comrade to attack and take the first hit. It knew better then to attack him. 

Seeing that the army was just too big, he instead turned around to retreat, running up the vertical building. Still in his straight course, he continued to shred them up on the way, swinging his Keyblade as he went so as to knock them out of the way. At the top of the building was something he wasn't expecting.

A boy with white hair looked down at him, but not with his eyes. A blindfold covered his eyes, but he was somehow able to see what was going on. The one who was running up the building hurled the Keyblade upwards, causing destruction to the Non-existent ones in front of him.

They burst apart at the Keyblade's touch, transforming into piles of black dust that disappeared. The other boy, the one with the blindfold, leaped off the building and snatched it right out of the air. On the way down, the one who was coming up the building glanced over at the other one, not sure why he had taken the Keyblade.

He was gone. The boy with the blindfold had reached the bottom of the building and disappeared.

_____

Aros stepped forward and looked at the other one. He was sitting on a rock. White hair blowing in the wind, he turned towards the one, mouthing words. "He looks just like you…" he murmured, slipping his hood off.

Aros nodded towards Riku, then turned towards the distant sun. The sun that shined no light. "It's because…I am him"

_____

Pyle: Well…I guess you can figure out how Riku's blindness ties into him having a blindfold, can't you?

Me: If any of you remember the special secret instead of watching "Deep Dive" all the time…like me…

Tiumi: I guess you have figured out by now that…there WILL be a sequel!

Pyle: Good for you, Tiumi, for figuring that out! Getdasnack! (throws a crumb through the air)

Me: This world is so corrupt…

Pyle: The sequel will probably already be done by the time I post this up ()_(). The ending is a description of Deep Dive, as you should ALL know. If you don't know, I suppose it would be a crime to set you on fire…


End file.
